marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulturions (Watcher Datafile)
VULTURIONS Honcho, Gripes, Pigeon & Sugar-Face secret After being imprisoned by Spider-Man, a drug dealer going by the street-name Honcho just happened to share the same cell with Adrian Toomes aka The Vulture. Feigning ignorance he learned the villain's secrets of flight and during his parole created four duplicate Vulture costumes. With his three partners in crime (also imprisoned by the wall crawler), this group of formerly common criminals could now take their revenge on Spider-Man. Honcho revealed new blow dart weapons to the group, which they used successfully in robbing an armored car shipment. They next contacted the Kingpin and told him of their plans to kill Spider-Man, hoping that he would hire them as assassins. They ambushed Spider-Man in full view of the Kingpin's tower and the distraction agitated his wife, Vanessa, who was just beginning to recover from her psychological trauma. Coincidentally Spider-Man was carrying a birthday present for his Aunt May (a hat,) putting the hero at a severe disadvantage against his attackers since he could not allow it to be damaged. Regardless of this advantage the Vulturions were defeated one by one however they did manage nail the hero with several darts resulting in his loss of consciousness after the battle as the hat blew away. Kingpin was pleased with Spider-Man for ending the disturbance and restored/returned the hat good as new, the Vulturions earning the mobster's disdain. Adrian Toomes, having read the newspaper reports of the Vulturion's exploits, was furious over their usurping of his identity. Designing a new costume and breaking free from prison, Toomes located and attacked the four Vulturions. Though outnumbered, the Vulture's superior experience and determination won out and he began to whittle down the group. Planning to finish off each member in sequence after their defeat, Spider-Man decided to get involved. Despite taking another dart to the arm, the hero webbed up the last of the Vulturions, passing out afterward leaving them at the mercy of the Vulture. The group was placed under police custody. The Vulturions successfully stole a case with Gamma-enhancement secrets, but an out of costume Peter Parker and the Scarlet Spiders soon caught up with and defeated the group. The Vulturions later resurface with upgraded equipment and still using their moniker. They were in the middle of a heist where they end up fighting Spider-Man again. Each of the Vulturions wore near duplicates of the Vulture's costume, which granted peak to enhanced human strength and winged flight. Utilizing this harness the Vulturions are able to fly with a natural winged flight limit (95 miles per hour) and attain a maximum height of 11,000 feet. The Vulturions used blow darts containing a derivative of curare, which causes total paralysis and is often fatal if a patient is not hospitalized and treated for respiratory paralysis immediately. Unfortunately for the group however, when used on Spider-Man it seemed to work only similarly to a powerful sedative. They were also shown using a corrosive to melt through glass. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy 2D6, Team 4D8 Distinctions Birds Of A Feather, Hawking Spiders, Winged Mercs Power Sets ELECTROMAGNETIC WING HARNESS Comm D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Aerial Combat. When creating flight-based complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Network. When using Comm involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double Comm. SFX: Poison Darts. When creating poison-based complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Silent and Swift. When including a Electromagnetic Wing Harness power in an action or reaction to avoid electronic detection or tracking, step up or double Covert Expert. Spend a doom die to do both. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Electromagnetic Wing Harness to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 (Honcho only) Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Mercenary